1. Field of the Invention
A mobile diagnostic assembly including a diagnostic unit and of the type for supporting a patient in a prone position along an examination surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The mobile diagnostic assemblies to which the subject invention pertains are assemblies which are movable to a testing position for disposing the assembly adjacent an examination surface. One such assembly is illustrated in U.S. Patent Application 2008/0077005 to Piron wherein the assembly includes a support frame having a top extending between a front edge and a rear edge and the assembly is movable to a testing position for disposing the rear edge adjacent the examination surface. In addition, the top defines at least one opening for receiving pendant breasts of the patient in the prone position.
Although the prior art diagnostic assemblies can include a mechanical attachment such as a clamp, straps or the like to prevent relative movement of the support frame in the testing position, such an assembly requires a nurse, technician or the like to establish a mechanical connection with the examination table. Correspondingly, when the support frame is disposed in the testing position, this mechanical attachment is often located in a place or area with limited access, thus making it difficult for the nurse or technician to establish the mechanical connection. Also, use of a mechanical attachment requires the diagnostic assemblies to be individually tailored to each targeted end use. In other words, the effectiveness of mechanical attachments are dependent on each individual examination surface, and thus add logistics and manufacturing costs to the diagnostic assembly. Accordingly, there remains a need for a design which can accommodate a variety of examination surfaces while correspondingly reducing manufacturing costs and set-up time when performing the diagnostic test.